ushiototorafandomcom-20200215-history
Hai Fong
, Chapter 17: Seal Magician Hyo Part 3, Hyo's Past | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair = Dark Brown | eyes = | status = Deceased (1976) | relatives = Hyo (Husband) Lei Xia (Daughter) | mangadebut = Chapter 17 | animedebut = Episode 5 | final = Chapter 305 Episode 36 | jpvoice = Risa Shimizu | envoice = }} is the wife of Hyo and mother of Lei Xia. Appearance Hai Fong has short dark brown hair with wispy bangs. She is thin with pale skin and wears a white collared shirt along with silk trousers cut below the knee. Personality Her personality is mostly unknown, except for Hyo stating that she was a good woman and had dimples when she smiled.Gaiden Chapter 2: Tale of the Shadow on the Peach Tree ~ Seal Magician Hyo She was always shown happy to be with her family. Relationships Family Hyo Hyo and Hai Fong were childhood friends. When Hyo asks if there's anyone she has her heart set on, she smiles and says there's no one. Eventually, the two get married and have a daughter. After she's murdered, Hyo always goes around protecting mothers and children who are attacked by yokai, and makes it his life's purpose to get vengeance for her death. Lei Xia Hai Fong happily takes care of Lei Xia in Hyo's memories. They appear to have a loving mother-and-daughter relationship. History Hai Fong spent most of her days doing household chores and caring for Lei Xia, while Hyo would work at a pharmacy. One day before Hyo heads to work, he warns Hai Fong about a strange beast that was seen in the area, and that she should be sure to lock the doors. Hyo returns home after staying late at work and knocks on the door, but receives no response. Fearing the worst, he opens the door and his eye is slashed by a yokai that flew out of his house. He enters his house only to find a large puddle of blood, with Hai Fong and Lei Xia nowhere to be seen. All that remained was one of Lei Xia's shoes on the ground. By going back in time with Tokisaka, Hyo witnesses Guren eating Hai Fong and Lei Xia.Chapter 244: Resurrection of the Beast Horde Part 6, Grudge When Hyo finally manages to kill Guren and avenges his family's deaths, his spirit reunites with them. Hai Fong and Lei Xia's spirits welcome him home.Chapter 305: To the Promised Night Gallery Manga= Hai Fong Gaiden.png Hyo and Hai Fong's Wedding.png Hai Fong and Baby Lei Xia smiling at Hyo.png Chapter 17 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia.png Chapter 17 - Hyo warning Hai Fong.png Chapter 304 - Hai Fong caring for Lei Xia.png Chapter 305 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia Welcoming Hyo Home.png Chapter 305 - Hyo's Family Reunited.png |-| Anime= Episode 5 - Lei Xia hugging Hyo.png Episode 5 - Hai Fong.png Episode 5 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia.png Episode 5 - Lei Xia and Hai Fong.png Episode 36 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia Welcoming Hyo Home.png Episode 36 - Hyo's Family Reunited.png Major Battles Hai Fong and Lei Xia vs. Guren (Killed) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Hyo's Family Category:Deceased